


Role play anyone?

by ThePinkFizz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Forced Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Forced Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, No Smut, Non-Consensual Kissing, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkFizz/pseuds/ThePinkFizz
Summary: The Trickster wants to see some boy on boy action...and who better to make squirm than his favorite pair of brothers?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! Well...I'm just gonna start by saying that I've never written anything like this before, so bear with me here. I wanted to bring a slight comical element to this story, but I wanted some of that "wincest" element in there. For people slightly worried about this story I will clarify: there is no sex! None! I wasn't willing to write that, I didn't feel comfortable. But I wanted to throw these two together in a high-stress situation where it was literally do or die. In every sense of the word. So yes, onward! I forgot to mention in Mercy, mercy, please that I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters (which is a bummer) so this is entirely for your entertainment. :) Ok guys, have fun, and as always, if you liked the story please leave kudos and a comment, I really appreciate all of your support! <3

_ "Sammy..." _

The sound of springs squealed underneath the weight of the elder Winchester's knee. He put his hand flat against the younger's chest, fingers curling around blue plaid. Bow lips were inches from the other's face, his breath hot.

"This is wrong..."

Sam shifted under his brother's weight.

_ "Just roll with it Sammy. It's the only way to get out of this." _

The younger Winchester kept his body rigid, but opened up his knees to allow the older more space. More room. More access to his body. Sam swallowed thickly, hocking back some vomit.

_ "Sam...oh Sam..." _

The younger shoved Dean off of him.

"I can't do this!"

Dean ran his hands down the front of his jeans.

_ "You have to. There's no other way out!" _

The older emphasized his point by rattling the door handle. He threw his hand up. Sam covered his face with his hands.

"This is  _ so  _ wrong."

_ "Yet people write about it all the time." _

Sam gave his brother one of his signature bitch faces.

"Why us?"

—————————————————

_ An hour or so previous _

 

_ "Why not you?!" _

Gabriel threw his hands into the air. A smug look passed over the archangel's face.

_ "I may be an angel, but I still am the trickster. And this is a great gag." _

He approached the brothers.

_ "After everything you two have been through together, you can't tell me that there's nothing deep down. No unbridled, burning passion to just...fuck like animals?" _

Gabriel looked sourly upon the pair.

_ "I'll make you two a deal. You play along with my little fantasy...my dirty little guilty pleasure...and I won't kill you. But I'll be watching...and if I don't like what I see...then it's lights out boys." _

—————————————————

_ Now _

 

"I don't wanna die."

Sam covered his face with this hands.

_ "I don't want to either. Not like this anyway. So let's just get this over with." _

The younger pushed the older back.

"Hang on just a minute. You  _ don't _ have a problem with this?  _ Any  _ of this? I'm  _me_.  And you're  _you_."

_ "And I also don't want to die." _

Sam crossed his arms.

"Still not justified for doing  _your own brother_!"

Dean sat back on his heels. He leaned his back against the window.

_ "You've never...imagined it before? I mean...Gabriel's right...we're always together...always...you've never...thought..." _

Sam gaped.

"Who even  are  you? Of course I've  _thought about it_.  And it wasn't a thought I wanted to have!"

He ran his fingers though his long hair, sighing.

"Let's just do this then. I don't want to die in the back of your car. Much less  _underneath_ you."

Dean slowly lowered his body down, a hand on his brother's side. He put his lips on Sam's neck, then pulled back, retching.

_ "I'm gonna throw up." _

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Dean."

The older growled slightly, tightening his grip on the younger's shirt. His lips returned to his brother's neck, sucking at a mole. Sam laid there. Until a booming voice made him jump.

** "Well put your hands on him Sam! Let's make this interesting!" **

Sam all but whined, placing his splayed hand on his brother's back. Slowly it worked its way down to the small of his back, running over the ridges of his spine.

_ "Sam..." _

Dean's voice was deep as he ran his hand along Sam's waist, pushing the younger's flannel out of the way. Sam's hand hovered above the waist of the older's jeans. His movements were rigid and awkward.

** "You're awfully quite Sammy!" **

Sam shut his eyes, feeling Dean's hand on his stomach, his knee brushing the inside of his thigh.

"Dean..."

His voice was deadpan, dry.

** "A good romance needs emotion Samuel!" **

"Oh  _Dean_!"

Sam arched his neck back, really milking it, pulling roughly at the older's shirt, letting his fingers explore hot flesh. Dean's lips worked their way up Sam's neck.

_ "Sammy..." _

** "It's good boys. Brava. Just...not what I'm looking for." **

Dean looked Sam straight in the face.

_ "I am not doing you." _

Sam scrunched his nose.

"I am not  _letting_ you  do me."

** "Time's a tickin' boys." **

_ "What now? I'm usually siding into home by now." _

** "Three...two...one..." **

Sam grabbed Dean by the back of the neck, catching the older off guard.

_ "What are you doing?" _

"Improvising!"

Sam pressed his lips tightly against the older's, trying his best to suppress the nausea bubbling up his throat. He tried to relax, tried to give Gabriel what he wanted. He tilted his neck, opening his lips, softening the kiss. Dean's hand came up onto the side of his face. Sam's hand was pressed against Dean's belt, Dean's hand pulling up he hem of the younger's shirt.

** "Woohoo boys!! Now  that's  what I'm talking about!! *sigh* well...I guess that'll hold me over for now." **

There was a snap. The door locks clicked.

_ "Thank god." _

Dean hauled himself off Sam, climbing over into the front seat. Sam thudded down next to him, straightening his shirt. They looked at each other. A tense moment passed.

_ "You tell anyone about this and you're dead." _

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

 


End file.
